vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosaria
Rosaria is a girl that works at Yarai's in the Village of Victims and is the sole survivor of the slaughter that took place in that community. She makes her appearance in Dark Road. Appearance At the same time the horse halted in front, the door swung open from inside and a pale ﬁgure staggered out. Taking a couple of steps down the raised wooden sidewalk, she then thudded down on her face. Her ﬂaming red hair shook. Getting off his horse, the rider went over to the girl. Before he came to a stop, the girl put both hands against the sidewalk and tried to rise. Surely she’d noticed the rider’s approach, but she didn't even look at him as she got back up. Though she was gritting her teeth, her face was that of a beautiful young lady of seventeen or eighteen. Rubbing her tear wearied eyes with one hand, the girl then looked up at the rider. Her eyes instantly opened wide with fascination, and a rosy hue tinged her cheeks. For even mired as the girl was in weariness, resentment, and despair, the rider had a countenance so gorgeous it made her lose herself. “That sounds like someone saying goodbye,” the girl-—Rosaria——said, squinting her eyes. “What happened?” D asked. “Everyone’s been killed,” Rosaria replied weakly. With a pale ﬁnger she pointed to a black scarf around her neck. “You must know without even looking. There’s a pair of teeth marks under this. I was bitten by a Noble.” The sky glittered. Half of the girl’s face had a white glow to it while thunder rumbled in the distance. The woman who rose so mysteriously from the floor now had the form of Rosaria, without a doubt. However, D of all people wouldn't call out to her. The bloody hue of her eyes told him that the reason the woman had awakened was to destroy him. “So, you ﬁnally caught up to me. The real me.” As she said this, a beastly pair of fangs poked from between her lips. Rosaria was gazing at D. A weird kind of miasma had begun to rise from her body. A cloud of miasma sailed straight up from every inch of the woman. In midair it took on an enormous, beastly form, with a tail streaming behind it like a comet as it streaked into battle-against General Gaskell! Personality Biography As a result of being bitten by a Noble, she can punch much more quickly than someone would expect from a girl of her age. She prepares the kind of meals that are rarely seen on the Frontier. She is also a superb singer. She is abducted by the Nobility and locked on the top floor of the eastern tower of Castle Gaskell. After this abduction, she remains asleep, but she's able to project herself into a Doppelganger that talks to D. Her last name is carved on the tablet held by the statue of the Sacred Ancestor. From thoughts the Sacred Ancestor has left with her, she learns that she was born to slay D. In order to catch D with his guard down and slay him, even she doesn't know what she truly is until she awakens. She can project a mass of mental energy, a "ID Monster" that she can give a beastly shape to strike down her opponents, but this monster that even Gaskell's attacks can't touch is easily cut down by D's blade. The repercussions of the wound, kill Rossaria as well. Rosaria's Song The only song Rosaria's father ever taught her. Her voice is so beautiful, the Transporters mistake her for a land siren at first, and Gordo remarks, "On top of your cooking, you had another weapon tucked away in your arsenal, did you?" The words are as follows: Somewhere a shining windmill Changes the wind when it hits The scent the breeze carried becomes a song Rushing to the village in spring Only to the ears of my love Powers and Abilities Rosaria was experimented on by the Sacred Ancestor. She was made to appear as a normal Victim with enhanced stats of a victim to fool D specifically. She was later awoken to have Greater Noble powers. Victim'- Superstrength, super speed, agility, and balance. Her stats aren't comparable to a Noble. Most cyborgs outclass her as well. She has nightvison on par with a Noble.' 'Chosen One Powers:- As a Greater Noble experimented on by the Sacred Ancestor she has powers above most Greater Nobles. As she states, given her power if Lord Rocambole had killed her first instead of the three lives needed to awake, he would have had enough power to possibly beat D in combat. This would indicate she would have more power than the combined three other Greater Nobles that Lord Rocambole required in order to fully awake. ' '"ID Monster":- She is able to coalesce her powerful aura and mental energy into a massive monstrous form. ' Gallery Rosariad.png|Rosaria and D Rosaria.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Victims Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Assassin